plantsvszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants
This page is for uploading pics so make your own Plants The 5 pea This is my first own plants. This is the plant that shoots 5 peas. Rose here is the first plant Crazy Dave will give you for the hotel balcony level. It is the strongest plant. It can play it's laptop, while the peashoo-bot it is on is attacking zombies, It is always placed on the top left corner, and no other plant is getting there, and it is seen in the beginning, and it cannot be deleted. it cannot be eaten by Zombies(including the camper thrown) because it has a protective shield. For more information about it, click here: Rose Flame Fume Shroom A mushroom that shoots flames Tomato-Pult Shoots paralysing tomatoes. Twin Marygold Gives dubble the coins. Smokey Flogg It is a Smokey Progg collided with a Sun Flower. It can use Smokey Sun for power. Smokey Sun is the juice for the Smokey Flogg so, it can shoot Smoke Balls. Smoke Balls deal 3 damage. Apple Cage Traps zombie and lets it out the other way Magic Bean Makes the closest zombie/zombies dissapear Chomparana A chomper with 3 heads. This plant is one of the chomper's upgrades. Snap Dragon flower It extends and snaps at a zombie Lion Hedge Comes to live and scares all zombies away 'Squish' Squish is an upgrade form of Squash it is a single use plant It is stronger than Squash because it has the power of 5 Squashes Info Squish has been kicking zombie butt since he was 5, He was sent to military academy after a year. after 20 years in military academy he retired and went to Bloom & Doom Co. and went became a supervisor of plenty of Squash seedlings. he had plenty of students and now he works at Bloom and Doom records as a supervisor of cattail teaching her close combat. 'Spring' Spring is an upgrade form of Squish.Unlike Squish and Squash,he is infinite use plant. He can jump and when he attacks zombie,it rebounds from the field.3 times--and he return to his place.His only weaknesses: *He will sink at the pool *He will be dizzy,so zombies can kick his butt out Info: Spring knows his young brothers and knows how to swim.He's just hard to get out from Tangle Kelp.And zombies will laugh at him......when he gotta spin out from hopping. Pear The Pear can create mini pears and shoot them. Blueberry Cannon The Blueberry Cannon can shoot blueberry clusters that deal 3 damage. Grape Shooter Grape Shooter can shoot grapes that can deal 2 damage. Pure Sun This is not a plant, but it is a star. It can kill all zombies in the screen. Cyclops Peashooter This is a Peashooter with one eye. It can shoot Peas that deal 2 damage Raspberry Cannon The Raspberry Cannon can shoot raspberry clusters that deal 2 damage. Tiki Flower Tiki Flowers shoot darts that deal 2 damage. Wool Bush Wool Bushes can shoot wool that deals 3 damage. It also tangles zombies so they cannot move. Lettuce-Pult This plant is an upgrade of Cabbage-Pult. Shoots lettuces that deal 4 damage. Flying Lily Pad This is a Lily Pad that is useful for drained Water. Butch T. Pepper The hottest pepper in Mexico. Explodes in a 5x9 radius, or 6x9 radius. Flying Flower Pot This is a Flower Pot that is useful for crumbling Roofs. Water Fume Shroom A Fume Shroom that can drown zombies by shooting water. Piranha-Pult This is a Chomper that shoots Chomper heads that eat zombies. Prickly Melon This is a Watermelon that has spikes all around it. When stepped on, it will extend its spikes, and kill the zombie. Green Tall Shroom This Tall Shroom can shoot spores that can damage the air zombies. Red Tall Shroom This Tall Shroom can shoot a giant spore on its head. When on ground, it will explode in a 4x3 radius. Firewood An upgrade for the Torchwood. Now, it will make a Pea deal 3 damage, or two damage if you count the Snow Pea. Thunder Apple This is a plant that will deal 1/2 damage of the zombies' health. This is useful for later Levels. Bushy Bopper This is a bush that punches zombies off the screen, and kill them. This is useful for later Levels. Rock-Pult This is not a plant. It can shoot big rocks that deal 5 damage. Chomper Canniball This is one of the upgrades of Chomper. It can eat any zombie in 25 seconds. Twin Flower Pot Twin Flower Pot makes the player plant more plants. Strawberry Blossom This plant will multiply to kill zombies. Each blossom deals 2 damage. Poison Cabbage-Pult This plant can shoot Poison Cabbages that deal 4 damage. Poison Kernel-Pult This plant can shoot Poison Kernels that deal 2 damage, or Poison Butter that deals 4 damage. Poison Melon-Pult This plant can shoot Poison Melons that deal 8 damage. Red Bell Pepper-Pult This Bell Pepper-Pult can shoot Red Bell Peppers that deal 4 damage. Orange Bell Pepper-Pult This Bell Pepper-Pult can shoot Orange Bell Peppers that deal 5 damage. Fizzy Shroom This plant can confuse zombies to go the wrong way. Works similar to the Hypno Shroom. Hungry Nut The Hungry Nut can eat zombies just like a Chomper. Gatling Puff Shroom This is the upgrade of the Puff Shroom. It can shoot 4 spores at a time. Tangy Orange This can make zombies chew slower. Icypeno The Icypeno is the polar opposite of the Jalapeno, as it can freeze zombies instead of burning them. Banana Peel This is not a plant but, it can slip zombies of the lawn and kill them. Annoying Orange-Pult This is a plant that annoys zombies. Gooey Bush This will clog Jack-In-The-Boxes. Wasp Flower This is a plant that has wasps to sting zombies. Each sting deals 5 damage. Beekeeper Flower This is the upgrade of the Wasp Flower. When click,or tapped, a swarm of bees will appear, killing all zombies in the lane. Annoying Winter Orange-Pult This is one of the upgrades of the Annoying Orange-Pult. This can annoy zombies in a winter way. Annoying Summer Orange-Pult This is one of the upgrades of the Annoying Orange-Pult. This can annoy zombies in a summer way. Mecha Annoying Orange-Pult This is a plant that annoys zombies faster than Annoying Orange-Pult. Decoy Plant This plant will distract zombies. Resnower This acts as the Repeater version of the Snow Pea. Bloat-Nut This nut is very fat. Asorbs 288 bites. Metal-Nut This nut is very gray. Asorbs 100 bites. Lamp-Tana This plant will shoot flowers that whack zombies. Lullaby Tree This plant will make zombies go to sleep. Fat Weed This weed can puff up zombies, until they explode. Gatling Cattail This is one of the upgrades of the Cattail. Shoots 4 spikes that kill Balloon Zombies. Puff-Shroom Tower This is a plant that shoots 4 spores stacked. Jalapenu This is a plant that blows up verticaly. Grave Eater This is the upgrade of the Grave Buster. Planted only on graves. Eats all of the graves. Water-Nut This is a plant that can drown zombies when its bitten. Asorbs 200 bites. Cheeky Pea This plant can shoot peas that makes zombies hide from plants. Summer Melon This is another upgrade of the Melon-Pult. This plant acts like the Poison Melon-Pult, but burns zombies. Each flame bust deals 1 damage. Fall Melon This is another upgrade of the Melon-Pult. This plant can make zombies get pilled up with leaves. Category:Full all plants list Category:The Plants vs Zombies Fanon Wiki